glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Don't Stop
Don't Stop (en español No Pares), es una canción de Fleetwood Mac, interpretada en el episodio Rumours por New Directions, en el Auditorio del William McKinley High School. Los solos de esta canción son de Sam, Quinn, Finn y Rachel, mientras que los coros de fondo son realizados por el resto de los chicos de New Directions junto a Stacy Evans y Stevie Evans. Contexto de la canción Sam llega a la sala de coros con sus dos hermanos, Stevie y Stacy, y les dice a New Directions que estos dos estaban aburridos, además podrían colaborar en la canción, Will acepta, además Sam les dice que ya sabe cuál es la canción adecuada para cantar acerca de la situación que estaba pasando (que su padre haya perdido el empleo y hayan tenido que vender casi todas sus cosas), a pesar de que se trata de esto cuando Will ve a los chicos presentando la canción le da a pensar sobre la frase de "el ayer ya pasó", sobre que posiblemente fuera a Broadway con April. Letra New Directions:' Don't (don't) stop (stop)! Don't (don't) stop (stop)! Sam: If you wake up and don't want to smile Sam y Quinn: If it takes just a little while Sam: Open your eyes and look at the day Sam y Quinn: You'll see things in a different way. New Directions: Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow, Don't stop, it'll soon be here, It'll soon be here, It'll be, better than before, Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone. New Directions Don't (don't) stop (stop)! Don't (don't) stop (stop)! Quinn: Why not think about times to come Sam y Quinn: And not about how on the things that you've done Quinn:'If your life was bad to you Finn y Quinn: Just think what tomorrow will do. New Directions: Don't (don't) stop (stop), thinking about tomorrow, Don't (don't) stop (stop), it'll soon be here, New Directions: It'll soon be here, It'll be, better than before, Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone. Finn: Oh Oooh, Don't stop no! New Directions: Don't (don't) stop (stop)! Finn: Thinking about tomorrow New Directions: Don't (don't) stop (stop)! Finn: Oh No, no, no Rachel y New Directions':'' Ooohh! '''Finn: All I want is to see you smile, Quinn: If it takes just a little while, Finn: I know you don't believe that it's true, Finn y Rachel: I never meant any harm to you. Ooooohhhh New Directions: Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow, Don't stop, it'll soon be here, New Directions: It'll be, better than before, Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone. Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow, Don't stop, it'll soon be here, Finn':''It'll soon be here It'll be, better than before, Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone. Oooh don't you look back '''Rachel: Don't you look back Finn: Don't you look, don't you look, no Rachel: Yeah, yeah, yeah Finn: Don't you look back Don't you look back Rachel: Don't you look back Don't you look back Todos: Don't you look back Finn: Don't you look back New Directions: Don't (don't) stop (stop), thinking about tomorrow